The Moment I Knew
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Um único erro. Três corações despedaçados. Um grupo de amigos destruído. Eles teriam que aprender a viver com aquela traição e suas consequências, pois naquele momento eles sabiam que nunca mais seriam os mesmos. UA Four-shot
1. Lisanna

Oh well, já tinha um tempo que eu queria escrever um drama com essa droga de Triângulo Amoroso. Uma coisa em UA e bem agridoce, com um final mais 'realista' e 'coerente' com o que aconteceria se a situação envolvesse o mundo real.

Esse trabalho é uma four-shot. Serão quatro drabbles (pretendo que cada 'capítulo' tenha menos de 1000 palavras), cada uma seguindo um pouco do ponto de vista (não exatamente em primeira pessoa) de personagens diferentes.

A minha ideia é trabalhar em um NaLu que não pode acontecer (o que me causa dor só de escrever hahahaha)

**Então, bem, espero que gostem. Se houverem reviews eu posto a próxima drabble amanhã! :D **

* * *

A cena era de partir o coração. A turma de amigos, que estavam juntos desde o Ensino Fundamental e tinham permanecido unidos ao serem aceitos pela mesma Universidade, estava se partindo irremediavelmente com a troca de palavras e de olhares entre Lucy e Natsu, o tão chamado Casal de Ouro.

Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido para que eles, de repente, começassem a se despedaçar.

Ninguém sabia que, na festa de Mirajane, Natsu e Lisanna tinham bebido mais do que deveriam e tinham dormido juntos.

Ninguém sabia de nada disso até aquele exato momento, em que Lucy encarava o namorado de cinco anos e amigo de doze, com um olhar resoluto e determinado, brilhante com lágrimas não derramadas e com a dor do que aquela traição representava estampada em cada linha de expressão em seu rosto outrora inocente.

A loira encarava a face contorcida em culpa e desespero de Natsu sem qualquer compaixão. Ela não prestava atenção na forma como Lisanna, ao canto com o restante do grupo – Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Gray e Jellal – se abraçava fortemente tentando não se fazer notável. A única coisa que Lucy via era o homem que tinha seu coração em mãos e o tinha destruído em um erro, um erro que tinha resultado em uma gravidez _na mulher errada_.

A única coisa que todos viam era a cena mais _triste_ que já ocorrera entre eles. Uma cena em que o quebrar de dois corações era quase palpável e o rachar do grupo - outrora inseparável - era simplesmente iminente. Pois, de repente, todos se sentiam culpados pela visão de Lucy _se quebrando em pequenos pedaços_.

Os olhos castanhos olhavam para os ônix com um ar acusatório, determinado e despedaçado; e, assim que os lábios róseos se abriram, Natsu soube que a vida que ele conhecia desde pequeno mudaria drasticamente. "Eu não posso mais confiar em você." As palavras ditas de forma controlada eram como verdadeiras navalhas, cortando novas feridas mais profundas do que ele julgava ser possível. Para Natsu, ver Lucy em visível agonia para manter todos os aqueles sentimentos – raiva, amor, traição, exasperação e insegurança – em controle, era pior até mesmo do que se ela estivesse esbravejando e o atacando fisicamente. "Um relacionamento sem confiança não existe, ele sucumbe." Ela continuou, não se importando com a forma que o homem a sua frente arqueava o corpo a cada palavra como se elas o atacassem fisicamente, quase adicionando naquela frase o _fato_ de que o relacionamento entre eles _já tinha sucumbido_. "Além do mais, você ainda conseguiu um bebê nisso, né?"

Admitir aquilo em voz alta era pior do que a loira tinha imaginado e, tentando manter a postura ereta e forte, ela segurou com todas as forças o soluço de _dor_ que queria escapar de sua garganta.

"L-Luce..."

"Não me chame de Luce nunca mais." Ela interrompeu com veneno na voz, não permitindo que ele formulasse qualquer frase para tentar convencê-la a continuarem juntos. "Os meus dois melhores amigos, sendo um deles o meu namorado, me traíram da pior forma possível... E é claro, vão ser _pais_." A loira praticamente _cuspira_ aquela palavra, como se somente ela já fosse o suficiente para deixá-la com nojo.

Lisanna ouvia tudo aquilo com o coração nas mãos, fechando os olhos azuis com força e dor. Cada letra que saía da boca de Lucy atingia a garota com precisão, porque _era tudo verdade_. Por mais que ela nunca quisera ter estragado o relacionamento que todos sempre viram com admiração, por mais que ela nunca quisera que os próprios sentimentos - nutridos desde a própria infância – tivessem entrado no meio de um dos casais mais bonitos que todos já tinham conhecido; a mais nova dos irmãos Strauss sabia que ela tinha feito _exatamente isso_.

E naquele instante, em que Lucy não tinha forças para continuar com a própria fachada impenetrável e em que em um momento de pânico ela simplesmente dera as costas para todos naquele cômodo e fora embora do apartamento que todos dividiam, Lisanna soube que ela tinha feito _muito mais_. Ela soube que ela tinha destinado aos três um futuro sem a felicidade verdadeira...

Sem o conto de fadas que eles mereciam.

Então, ignorando os olhares desaprovadores do restante do grupo, ignorando a forma como a própria irmã mais velha a olhava com decepção; ela caminhou até Natsu, sabendo que Lucy nunca mais voltaria e que os dois teriam que arcar com o maior erro que eles já tinham cometido.

Mesmo que o erro tivesse resultado em uma dádiva.

Um bebê.

* * *

**Se passou por aqui e leu, por favor, mande review! Mesmo que você seja um Nalu fanático (que nem eu), deem uma chance para o DRAMA! \o/**


	2. Levy

**Sobre as minhas outras fics de FT (Bring me to Life e The Gypsy Princess), continuarei em breve. Fiquei mais de um mês sem PC, aí nem deu pra escrever nada e nem postar nada nesse meio tempo D:**

**Aqui to postando porque as outras shots tão prontas já x)**

**Uma galera leu, mas só mesmo a ACLyoko quer acompanhar meu drama (MUUUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIIEW *-* hahahaha Ai, eu ri demais com você me xingando! Mas você ta sempre me apoiando, amo você também sua linda -Q Espero que continue gostando da bagunça). Então, vamos lá né!**

**.**

**.**

**Levy**

**.**

**.**

_"Foi anunciada oficialmente a entrega do Conglomerado Heartfilia aos outros acionistas majoritários por Lucy Heartfilia, a única filha e herdeira de Jude Heartfilia, falecido no mês passado por parada respiratória. A jovem de vinte e três anos declarou aos advogados de seu pai, por telefone, que não tinha qualquer interesse em voltar para Magnólia e continuar o Império que Jude tinha criado. A decisão aturdiu..."_

Levy fechou os olhos, não querendo mais ler o restante da notícia. As mãos pequenas e delicadas deixaram o jornal na pequenina mesa de centro do apartamento em que ela morava - que de tão pequeno poderia ser considerado uma kitnet - e foram descansar trêmulas, em seu colo. Todo o grupo que ali estava reunido não conseguia nem mesmo se encarar nos olhos, e o silêncio entre as pessoas que um dia tinham sido grandes amigos era extremamente desconfortável.

Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, ela olhou para a pessoa ao lado no pequeno sofá, ignorando a presença de todos os outros com maestria. Ela não tinha o mínimo interesse em ver como Natsu estava visivelmente destruído e como Lisanna, apesar de grávida de oito meses, não emanava alegria alguma. De uma forma quase impiedosa, Levy pouco se importava com o sofrimento dos dois, quando ela percebia que a dor que Lucy ainda deveria sentir era maior até mesmo do que o amor da loira por qualquer resquício de sua diminuta família – de seu pai, algo que era extremamente notável pelo simples fato de que a loira não tinha ido ao funeral e ainda tinha desistido do Conglomerado Heartfilia _pelo telefone._

O homem de cabelos longos negros, olhos vermelhos e de rosto coberto por piercings, segurava um livro em suas mãos enormes e cheias de calos com o maior cuidado possível. Gajeel, o atual ex de Lucy Heartfilia, tinha sido enviado até Levy para que a pequenina mulher pudesse ler em primeira mão o primeiro livro da loira; e, para que também, ela pudesse receber atualizações de sua vida por meio do homem que representara uma verdadeira aventura selvagem depois de uma traição tão dolorosa.

"Então ela realmente não vai voltar?" A voz embargada e emotiva da pequena reverberou por todos ali presentes, como se o pequeno apartamento estivesse vazio.

Ignorando o veneno, o ciúme e a dor nos olhos ônix de Natsu, o homem a encarou com seriedade e quase exasperação. "Não." Ele grunhiu completamente infeliz com Lucy por tê-lo envolvido naquele drama. "Ela quer viver essa ideia de vida nômade que não sai da cabeça dela, traçando caras diferentes na hora que ela quiser e do jeito que quiser." Por mais que a linguagem de Gajeel fosse crua e fizesse a tensão naquele cômodo se intensificar, Levy podia ver nos olhos vermelhos que ele _se importava_. Ela não entendia no que exatamente o relacionamento entre eles tinha se baseado, mas ela sabia que no final das contas Lucy e Gajeel tinham se tornado amigos. "Antes de ela me mandar pra cá, ela já até tinha conhecido um tal de Loke e uma tal de Juvia e se me perguntarem, eu vou dizer que acho até que eles estão todos juntos... _Se é que me entende_."

A única reação imediata do grupo foi a respiração profunda e intensa de Natsu.

Levy suspirou, colocando as mãos no rosto de forma cansada. "Me dê o livro." Ela pediu, estendendo a mão direita para que o homem lhe passasse o objeto. Gajeel olhou uma última vez para o que segurava, sabendo perfeitamente bem o que estava escrito naquelas páginas e já prevendo como o grupo se despedaçaria ainda mais com a simples dedicatória.

Suspirando com o que se desenrolaria, ele entregou o objeto com brutalidade, fazendo com que a mão pequenina da mulher de cabelos azuis ao seu lado atingisse o assento do sofá com brusquidão. "Leia em voz alta."

Levy abriu o livro hesitante, não entendendo o comando.

Porém, assim que ela leu o título, o pseudônimo e a dedicatória, ela soube que o grupo de separaria ainda mais.

Pois estavam ali, as palavras que confirmariam que por causa de um único erro... Eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

_"Traidores, de Luce Heart._

_Dedico esta história a todos aqueles que já viram seu mundo desabar por meio das mãos daqueles que um dia significaram _tudo_ para vocês. Dedico esta história ao fruto dessa destruição: ao que ainda irá nascer, e ao que amadurecerá até encontrar alguém digno a colhê-lo."_

Pelo canto de seus olhos e com a visão turva por causa de suas lágrimas, Levy notou a forma automática em que Lisanna colocara as mãos em sua barriga protuberante, entendendo perfeitamente bem a referência de Lucy.

Porém, ela deixou de notar como Natsu simplesmente se negou a respirar por pequenos instantes, pois ele notara a escolha de pseudônimo de Lucy e também a forma como ela anunciara esperar por aquele que fosse homem o suficiente para fazê-la feliz...

Algo que ele não pudera e nunca poderia fazer.

* * *

**OMG, Lucy e Gajeel foram um casal! :O**

**Já dá pra sentir o que eu to fazendo né? Bom, se querem saber como vai desenrolar a vida desse grupo e que papel Loke e Juvia terão (brevemente citado no próximo), mandem review! Digam suas opiniões! **

**Vocês também guardariam mágoa e rancor como Lucy esta fazendo? Vocês também largariam tudo para viajar, ver o mundo e VIVER um mundo novo, quando o antigo foi simplesmente destruído?**

**Vocês veem alguma saída para Lisanna, Natsu e Lucy voltarem a ser como eram antes?**


	3. Natsu & Lucy

**Sobre 'Bring me to Life', eu devo dizer que eu já queria ter postado uns dois caps nesse tempo todo, mas eu fui atacada por um mega bloqueio que dificultou minha vida na hora de terminar o Cap V e começar o VI. Porém, prometo que não vou demorar tanto mais, vou me esforçar e vou forçar as palavras a saírem da minha cabeça :D**

**Fiquei muito agradecida pelas reviews, ACLyoko **(Concordo com tudo o que você disse. Quando eu pensei em escrever uma fic com esse "triângulo" (entre aspas porque eu acho que ele nem mesmo existe!) amoroso - depois de ler milhares de fics nem um pouco realistas sobre Lucy ser chutada do Time e blablabla - eu pensei em como EU faria caso uma situação assim acontecesse comigo; e, bem, posso dizer que o perdão viria com o tempo mesmo, mas a confiança não. E não sei se você pensou nisso, mas como Lucy e Natsu ficariam juntos novamente com a filha da Lisanna e do Natsu no meio da equação? E com a Lisanna também? Não tinha jeito. Eu, infelizmente, escrevi de um jeito _pra não dar certo_! hahahaha Espero que continue gostando! Falta só mais uma shot depois dessa :D) **e Taisho Anny** (Sem problemas, eu fico feliz em você ter arranjado tempo pra comentar! *-* Pois é, eu tentei fazer uma coisa mais realista. É claro que não tão realista, porque tem muita coisa que não dá realmente pra acontecer XD Mas os sentimentos, as reações, a necessidade de seguir em frente... São coisas que o ser humano faz e que muitas vezes pelo sucesso do shipper os autores não escrevem hahahaha Fico feliz que esteja interessada e espero que continue gostando! Falta só uma mais shot além dessa :D)**! Agradeço de coração o interesse de vocês por esse projeto! **

**Vamos à penúltima parte!**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu & Lucy**

**.**

**.**

Por mais que aquela fosse uma data importante, por mais que todos estivessem finalmente se formando, Natsu não conseguia se sentir _realmente _feliz.

Sua mente estava voltada para a pequena Luce Dragneel, de dois anos, em casa sob os cuidados de sua Tia Mirajane; estava voltada também para a falta que Lisanna fazia - mesmo que os dois nunca tivessem sido um casal - já que sua morte pós-parto tinha sido mais um golpe contra a sanidade mental do homem Dragneel; e estava voltada, é claro, para a _saudade_ que ele sentia de Lucy Heartfilia.

Já havia se passado quase três anos desde o dia em que eles terminaram e, mesmo assim, o amor que ele sentia por ela não tinha diminuído em nada. Uma parte de Natsu se arrependia de ter bebido tanto naquela festa e estragado a melhor coisa que ele já tinha tido na vida, mas a outra parte não poderia deixar de estar agradecido pelo o acontecido, pois todo o desastre que se seguiu àquele dia tinha levado à existência da pequena Luce, sua princesinha.

Natsu sentia que sua vida tinha adquirido um sabor agridoce incapaz de ser ignorado.

Ele passou os olhos por Levy e Gajeel, que acabaram se envolvendo depois que o homem trouxera notícias de Lucy pela primeira vez; por Gray e Juvia, uma das amigas que a loira tinha feito em sua vida nômade e que também tinha trazido notícias da Heartfilia, além de outro de sua série de livros; por Loke e Áries (convidados por Gray a pedido de Juvia), um casal de amigos – que obviamente se tornariam mais do que isso em um futuro próximo – que haviam se conhecido por intermédio da loira, e que tinham vindo para a cidade trazendo novidades que faziam Natsu se roer em ciúmes e em amargura, criando uma batalha interna ainda mais conflitante dentro de si; e, por fim, ele passou os olhos por Erza e Jellal.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de notar como todos estavam em casais mas separados, em cantos diferentes, vivendo suas vidas como se a amizade que um dia eles tiveram nunca tivesse existido.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de notar como ele estava sozinho.

Naqueles momentos em que a extensão da destruição do erro que ele e Lisanna haviam cometido o atingia em cheio, ele não sabia qual lado de si mesmo ganhava a batalha interna de seus sentimentos: o lado que se arrependia amargamente...

Ou o lado que amava a própria filha mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

**.**

**.**

Os vidros estavam embaçados com a diferença de calor do interior do apartamento artificialmente aquecido e do exterior frio de neve. As luzes da enorme cidade em que ela estava localizada formavam padrões interessantes no horizonte, mas só conseguiam fazer sombras no cômodo escuro em que ela estava.

A mulher de vinte e cinco anos estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano e uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos. Os cabelos loiros estavam longos, atingindo o final das costas com curvas e ondulações hipnóticas. Os olhos castanhos, outrora inocentes e cheios de vida, estavam sérios e pensativos.

A camisola que ela vestia servia somente para cobrir parte de seu corpo, deixando evidente a grande barriga de quatro meses de quem estava grávida de gêmeos.

Lucy sabia que data era aquela. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar que, naquele exato momento mesmo com todas as diferenças de horário, a festa de formatura do antigo grupo de amigos estava acontecendo.

Tendo aquele conhecimento, tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele momento era uma distração, pois ela não queria pensar no amor que ela ainda sentia por Natsu.

Ela não queria _amá-lo_ mais.

Ela não queria _lembrar-se _dele mais_. _

Ela não queria _pensar_ no _fato_ que ela não estava completamente feliz, que ela _nunca_ seria completamente feliz, _pois ela não estava com ele_.

O que lhe causava ainda mais dor, pois logo ela se lembrava de que _era tudo culpa dele_.

"Lucy?" A voz grossa, que facilmente a excitava com seus tons roucos, chamou com sonolência do quarto a tirando daqueles pensamentos perigosos. Ela não respondeu, sabendo que em instantes Laxus, seu marido, iria buscá-la com seus braços largos e musculosos.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Quando ele a pegou no colo depois de vê-la depositar a xícara de chocolate quente na mesinha de centro, o homem loiro não imaginava que naquela exata noite ele seria usado como distração.

Lucy não o deixou dormir novamente.

_Ela precisava suprir o enorme buraco de solidão que teimosamente existia em seu coração_.

* * *

**No final das contas, Loki veio para contar para todos que Lucy havia se casado e que estava grávida, fazendo com que Natsu notasse que ela estava ainda mais distante do que nunca (Lisanna morreu de depressão pós-parto e mais algumas complicações causadas por todo o estresse que ela sofreu durante a gravidez. Tenso né :X)**

**Juvia veio com mais um livro, que dessa vez não tratava da traição em si, mas sim da superação... Ou, na realidade, da simples tentativa de seguir em frente. **

**Falta só mais uma shot! Conseguem adivinhar em qual personagem ela será centrada?**

**Dica: Irmã!**

**Mandem reviews e me façam feliz com suas opiniões!**


	4. Mirajane

**Última parte! Eu estou orgulhosa desse projeto, mesmo que não tenha recebido muitas reviews e etc, porque eu sei que eu cresci como autora com ele. Já que, dentre todas as minhas ones e minhas histórias (46), acho que esse enredo é o terceiro em que eu escrevo um casal que eu amo separado de forma irremediável (as outr****as sendo 'Perdidos' e 'Angel' de Inuyasha, sendo que a última é _tão_ poética... É a minha preferida de toda a minha coleção de ones. Ah, e desconsiderando a deathfic de Twilight e outras de término de namoro de Inuyasha, que eu não acho que são tão profundas como as que eu citei). Eu sei que é preciso muito amor na própria criatividade para escrever algo que não vai ser aceito pelo público geral pelo mesmo motivo que a própria autora não costuma escrever esse tipo de enredo: porque é triste demais, é agridoce demais, é drama demais ver AQUELE casal que foi feito um pro outro separado por algum motivo que poderia muito bem ser real.**

**Então, é isso. Eu gostei muito de escrever isso, de tirar essa ideia de LiNaLu da cabeça (algo que não existe! Lisanna, Natsu e Lucy NÃO formam um triângulo amoroso no mangá!) e eu gostei muito também do apoio da ACLyoko ( **Eu coloquei o Laxus e talz, mas dei ênfase que ela não ama ele. Não tem nem como essa fic ser Lalu porque ela não ama ele MESMO XD Se os filhos deles vão se envolver ou não, deixo isso para sua imaginação... Mas com certeza isso criaria uma situação TÃO MAIS tensa que OHMYGOD, nem me dê ideias hahahaha A Lisanna morreu, mas a pequena Luce continuou ali. A Lucy não ia conseguir viver com o Natsu e com a menininha... É algo que mesmo na vida real é possível. Muitas vezes a 'madrasta' não consegue manter o relacionamento por conta da criança né. Bom, é isso, MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO *-* Você é uma leitora meio que fiel, fico muito grata mesmo Ç_Ç Espero que goste dessa última parte!**) e da Taisho Anny, que tiraram um pouco do tempo delas e me mandaram review opinando :D**

**Essa última parte tem como trilha sonora 'The Moment I Knew' da Taylor Swift.**

**Capa da fic (temporária) e vestido da Lucy no meu profile! **

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! :D**

* * *

.

**Mirajane**

**.**

Dizer que aquela festa prometia mais cenas de partir o coração do que deveria era um verdadeiro comentário óbvio. O casamento de Levy e de Gajeel tinha carregado um ar pesado desde o instante em que Lucy havia confirmado sua presença no evento; e, naquele momento, parecia até ser possível cortar a tensão no ar com uma faca.

Para Mirajane, a cena que ela presenciava naquele instante rivalizava com a mesma noite em que tudo havia desmoronado como a cena mais _triste_ que ela já tinha visto. A dor de ter perdido Lisanna para todo aquele sofrimento, a dor de ver um grupo de amigos de quase 20 anos se despedaçar irremediavelmente e a dor de ver seu casal preferido fadado a sofrer pela saudade um do outro pelo resto de suas vidas, fazia com que ela apertasse as mãos de forma ansiosa e que seus olhos azuis repletos de carinho se preenchessem de lágrimas. Ela não se importava em borrar a própria maquiagem, ela não se importava em chorar lágrimas de sofrimento em uma noite que deveria ser alegre; Mirajane não se importava com mais nada, naquele instante, que não fosse o fato de que Natsu e Lucy estavam se encarando pela primeira vez _em seis anos_.

Natsu estava belamente vestido em trajes de festa, mas as rugas e as linhas de expressão em seu rosto eram evidência o suficiente de que os últimos anos não tinham sido emocionalmente fáceis para ele. Ele segurava a pequena Luce - de cinco anos - em seus braços com tanta força que era terrivelmente óbvio para Mira que para ele aquele era o momento mais difícil de sua vida: o momento em que ele observava Lucy, uma mulher completamente madura e diferente, em pé, logo a sua frente, com dois garotinhos gêmeos de dois anos nos braços e um marido logo atrás dela, formando uma família _que deveria ser dele_.

Lucy também estava deslumbrante em seu vestido longo preto, ligeiramente transparente (mostrando o forro rosa bebê até os joelhos e mais abaixo as pernas torneadas) e completamente bordado com pedrinhas. O cabelo loiro estava preso de lado e a maquiagem era singela. Porém, era visível em seus olhos castanhos o quanto ver Natsu ali, _com uma miniatura de Lisanna nos braços_, partia seu coração _novamente_. Para Mira, que observava tudo de forma quieta a poucos passos dos dois, era visível como a presença das crianças em seus colos era um lembrete agridoce do que eles nunca teriam um com o outro: _uma família_.

"Lucy." A voz de Natsu saiu rouca, crua, denunciando todos os sentimentos que o assolavam como um turbilhão. Em ambos os olhos ônix e chocolates Mirajane pôde ver lágrimas se formando.

"Natsu." A voz de Lucy saiu ainda mais forçada do que a dele, evidenciando que ela também passava pelo mesmo problema de conter suas emoções em cheque. Os olhos castanhos se pousaram brevemente na pequenina Luce, vendo na garotinha de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis a imagem de Lisanna, e refletiram a _dor _e a _decepção_ que ela ainda sentia ao se lembrar do que aquela garotinha representava.

_Não era justo_! Não era justo que, toda vez que ela olhasse pros olhos azuis infantis, ela somente se lembrasse do momento em que ela descobrira a traição de duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida!

Ela reergueu seus orbes chocolates para os ônix, tentando retomar o controle de todas as lembranças, de todos os sentimentos e de toda a dor que aquelas pessoas – que um dia simplesmente foram seu mundo – traziam à tona.

Mira observava, notando todos os ínfimos detalhes e reações e entendendo perfeitamente o que a loira pensava; até porque, ela tinha a experiência de irmã mais velha e, por mais que Lucy tivesse mudado, ela ainda era um verdadeiro livro aberto aos seus olhos.

Assim como Lisanna tinha sido.

Laxus observava tudo com desconforto, sabendo que aquele momento era importante para Lucy superar seus demônios interiores, mas sabendo também que ela nunca superaria o amor que nutria por Natsu.

Mesmo que ela amasse com todas as suas forças os pequenos gêmeos.

"Eu..." Natsu começou a dizer, tentando pensar em todos os discursos que ele tinha criado mentalmente para aquele momento, mas não conseguindo pronunciar mais nada. Ele não estava conseguindo vencer o obstáculo que tinha se formado em sua garganta. Mira viu, assim como todo o restante do grupo que assistia aquela cena, que ele parecia um enorme amontoado de nervos e de inseguranças; um homem que, outrora era decidido e confiante, tinha sido reduzido a alguém incapaz de expressar em palavras todos os sentimentos e todos os arrependimentos que o preenchiam. _Mesmo que aquela fosse sua última chance._ "Eu-"

"Eu te perdôo, Natsu." Lucy o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse_ finalmente_ dizer qualquer coisa, antes que ele pudesse pronunciar algo que a quebrasse em mil pedaços _novamente_. Ela não sabia se seria capaz de se reerguer outra vez caso aquilo acontecesse. Já era difícil estar ali, vendo a filha de Lisanna com Natsu, sabendo que a mais nova dos Strauss estava morta e que mesmo assim ela _ainda estava ali_. A loira sabia que mesmo se não tivesse seguido em frente da maneira que ela tinha conseguido, ela nunca teria sido capaz de aceitar Natsu de volta com a pequena Luce.

Ela não seria capaz de criar a filha... A filha _da outra_!

Mais lágrimas vieram com força total para os olhos castanhos, mas não se viram livres como desejavam. Lucy as segurou com determinação, pois não queria evidenciar ainda mais como aquela situação a desmoronava tanto quanto o dia em que ela descobrira a traição dos dois. Ela tinha crescido, tinha amadurecido, tinha visto um mundo que os antigos amigos nunca sonhariam em conhecer e tinha vivido tantas experiências novas, tantos amores, tantas amizades, uma nova família... Ela não _podia_ demonstrar o quanto ver Natsu novamente a transformava na Lucy Heartfilia que _ele_ conhecia, a mesma garota que o amaria para sempre e sempre, mesmo com uma traição tão inesperada, mesmo com a distância que existia entre eles e mesmo com o fato de que eles _não eram feitos um para o outro_.

O destino tinha se garantido disso.

Mira viu tudo aquilo passar pelos olhos castanhos com uma clareza excepcional e, finalmente, deixou as próprias lágrimas caírem. Ela não sabia se suportaria continuar vendo o antigo Casal de Ouro batalhando tanto para manter tudo o que sentiam naquele reencontro sob controle; vendo a forma com que Natsu apertava a pequena Luce contra seu peito, a forma com que seus olhos ônix não agüentavam mais segurar as próprias lágrimas e a forma com que a garotinha olhava para o próprio pai com uma expressão confusa e preocupada, sem qualquer conhecimento do que a loira a frente dos dois estava fazendo para que ele ficasse tão triste daquele jeito. Os instintos quase maternos que ela tinha desenvolvido com a sobrinha quase fizeram com que Mira puxasse a menina dos braços de Natsu para consolá-la diante de uma situação tão incomum.

Ver aqueles dois... Daquele jeito... Era _excruciante!_

"E sinto muito pela morte de Lisanna." Lucy completou com dificuldade, ignorando com fervor como a festa parecia ter parado ao redor deles, ignorando com a cabeça erguida a forma como todos aqueles que sabiam da história trágica dos dois prestavam atenção naquela troca dolorosa de palavras. "Mas é só isso. Eu não vou..." Ela respirou fundo, buscando forças dentro de si para deixar claro o que sua presença naquele lugar representava de verdade, buscando forças dentro de si para que as teimosas lágrimas que preenchiam seus orbes chocolates não caíssem, "Eu não vou permitir mais nada além disso."

Naquele momento, Mirajane soube com absoluta certeza e sem sombras de dúvida que os dois nunca deixaram de se amar. Porém, ela também soube, principalmente, que eles nunca ficariam juntos.

_Eles_ _tinham sido _forçados_ a seguir em frente_.

Naquele momento, em que Natsu virou a cabeça para o lado para que não olhasse mais nos olhos chocolates que ele nunca deixara de amar, e que Lucy foi puxada gentilmente por Laxus para cumprimentarem Gajeel e Levy e em seguida voltarem para a cidade que estavam construindo sua vida, Mira soube que os últimos resquícios de esperança que ela guardava dentro de si haviam sido destruídos impiedosamente.

Naquele momento, Mira soube que estava tudo acabado.


End file.
